


Mask of Perfection

by mel_33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Because they're dumb teens, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, Iwaizumi is done with Oikawa's shit, M/M, Swearing, They're just petty, for no good reason, only a little bit though, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_33/pseuds/mel_33
Summary: Oikawa wants to be alone, but when trying to escape the world, someone gets in the way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 36





	Mask of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey so this is my first fic! I'm not super happy with it because I'm not the most talented writer but I wanted to post something about these two because I love them so much. I might try and rewrite this from Iwaizumi's perspective, but we'll see!
> 
> I have zero idea how AO3 works so I might be doing this all wrong, but hey, this is all just for shits and giggles in the end! There are also probably a ton of mistakes in this because it's currently 1am and I'm very sleepy :)

Oikawa was a gifted child. From the consistently impressive grades he earned year after year to his extraordinary skills on the court, many people believed that his life was the definition of perfection. However, one thing that set him apart from the other children at school was his ability to socialise. Oikawa had always been confident and self-absorbed, and his lack of empathy for others led to a childhood void of any true friendships. Of course, he was admired by many, with most of the girls at school obsessing over him and his looks, but no one ever attempted to get to know the real Oikawa. The mask of perfection he wore was enough to get him through the majority of middle school, until he began to wonder.

Ever since he was a child, Oikawa had known that he was different. Whenever the rest of the boys at his school talked about their crushes on the bland array of girls who they admittedly had no chance of getting with, he had always felt somewhat uncomfortable for reasons he couldn’t explain. It was after one night of deep contemplation that he came to the conclusion that something was wrong with him. Why couldn’t he just be like all the other boys he knew? Something had to change.

That night, Oikawa retreated to one of the few places he felt safe. Somewhere where no one would bother him, and he could escape from the world and the troubles that were slowly driving him insane. He pulled a light blue woolen hat over his head, slipped on a coat and some rubber boots that were a size too small for him, and headed out of the door.

The park was covered in a blanket of soft snow which had delicately fallen from the sky earlier that evening. Oikawa slowly sauntered towards the line of rose bushes that he had visited countless times over the past few years. Among the overgrown vegetation stood a small bench swing, which was coated in vines that crawled up the sides of the rotten wooden posts. Although broken down and decaying, the swing was somewhat charming to Oikawa, and brought back fond memories of the past. Whenever he felt overwhelmed, he would retreat to his hidden bench behind the thorns on the bushes that stood tall, guarding him from his worries and fears. It had been his own secret that no one else knew of, making it the perfect place to visit after a stressful test or exhausting volleyball match. A haven where he could remove his mask and let go of the confident, flashy persona he wore everywhere else.

However, that night, something was different.

A young boy, slightly shorter than Oikawa, with spiky brown hair that stood up as if he was being shocked with electricity, sat on the bench, swinging his legs back and forth. Despite the cold winter weather, all the boy wore was a thin jumper and jeans, along with a pair of dirty trainers (which Oikawa quite frankly despised, although he chose not to make any snarky remarks). The freezing temperatures made his ears and nose turn pale pink, which Oikawa thought was cute.

_Cute? What the hell are you thinking, Oikawa? He’s a boy, and you don't even know his name!_

_But his hair is pretty. It looks soft._

_Get your head out of the gutter! He’s invading your personal space! Plus, his fashion sense is an offense to anyone who lays his eyes on him!_

His internal thoughts were conflicted, as always.

“Hey, this is my secret spot!” Oikawa raised his voice, but the young boy only grunted in response. Instead of wasting his breath on the intruder, Oikawa approached the swing and sat beside him, swaying his legs in tandem with the other’s. They sat in silence, both staring intently at the ground, lost in their own thoughts for who knows how long. The stars shone down on the pair of troubled teens, each droplet of light in the sky comforting Oikawa. Outer space always had a special place in his heart.

As the night progressed, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel curious as to who the mystery boy was, and what exactly he was doing in _his_ special spot so late at night. Not one word had emerged from his chapped lips (which Oikawa definitely hadn’t had to stop himself from glancing at multiple times), so his interest had greatly increased since his arrival. Slipping on a fake smile, he took a deep breath before speaking:

“So, what brings you out here on such a cold night?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” His voice wobbled as he shivered due to the cold. After all, it was fairly late and the moon was glaringly bright in contrast to the navy blue of the sky. The boy attempted to hide the fact that he was cold behind a wall of stoicism, but it was blatantly obvious that the low temperatures were getting to him. Without thinking, Oikawa slipped off his warm hat and offered it to the shivering boy, who he still didn’t have a name for yet. After a few seconds of holding the hat in his outstretched arms with no answer to his silent gesture, he reached over even further and pulled it over the other’s head, making his hair even messier than before.

“H-Hey, what the hell?” If it wasn’t for his ridiculously pointy eyebrows and twisted expression, his scowl may have been somewhat intimidating. What a brat.

“I was just trying to be nice! Fine, I’ll take it back then!”

With a pout on his face, Oikawa reached out again in an attempt to reclaim his hat, but the boy suddenly pulled away and laid his hands on his head. His long fingers were rough and calloused, and his nails had been chewed down to stumps; jagged and sharp around the edges in contrast to Oikawa’s perfectly sculptured fingertips.

“So you do want to keep it? So indecisive!” Oikawa flashed his signature smirk towards the boy, who simply turned his head away, clearly embarrassed. Or frustrated. Maybe both.

“You didn’t answer my question- Hey, do you have a name or what?”

“Iwaizumi.” His expression was totally unreadable no matter what angle Oikawa looked at him from, and the tone of his voice didn’t contribute to his theories. Perhaps being a bitch wasn’t the best way to get the boy to open up.

_What am I doing? Why am I talking to this random boy who I've sat in silence next to for the past god knows how long? Shut your mouth before you make any stupid mistak-_

“Well, you didn’t answer my first question _Iwa-chan_.”

That was Iwaizumi’s tipping point.

“Don’t fucking call me that, dumbass. Who the hell are you anyway? And why are you so interested in my life?”

_Because you're cute._

“That's Oikawa to you! And I’m only interested because this is my secret hideout, and you’re an intruder. I at least have the right to know what you're doing here, don't I?”

“We’re in a public park, Shittykawa. It’s not like you own this stupid land that you’re so insistent on calling your own,” Iwaizumi sneered.

“Mean Iwa-chan! I’ll have you know that this has been my special spot for years now!”

“Well I was here first, so I get to stay! And stop calling me that goddamn name!”

Their bickering continued until the pair of teens were out of breath and their mouths were dry as a result of their constant arguing. After a moment of silence, Oikawa swore that he could hear snickering coming from the other side of the bench.

“What are you laughing about, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sighed and looked up at Oikawa with a glint of sincerity in his eyes. “This was dumb. But it’s actually taken my mind off the shit I was thinking about before you came.”

It was at this point when Oikawa realised that he was no longer constantly thinking about his fears, and the intense pressure that the world always put upon him. No, he was now laughing along with Iwaizumi, wearing a proper smile for the first time in what felt like months. This strange boy with the pink nose, chapped lips and rough fingers who he was arguing with just moments before was the cause of this sudden burst of happiness. He didn’t know what to say, so instead, they continued to laugh together and playfully quarrel until they eventually became too tired to move. Instead of heading home like sane people would, the pair of them decided to stay on the swing bench until the sun began to rise. Iwaizumi quickly fell asleep, covering his eyes with Oikawa’s hat that he had refused to take off, earning a chuckle from the now relaxed boy. Something that night changed Oikawa for the better.

He no longer had to wear his mask of perfection; he now had someone who knew the real Tooru. And his name was Iwaizumi Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope this put a smile on your face :)


End file.
